Conventional toy figures, such as action figures and dolls, are used by children. Many toy figures lack any creative or unique features, that otherwise can enhance the play with the toy figures.
There is a need for a toy figure that has a creative play feature, and in particular, there is a need for a toy figure with a visually creative play feature.